masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal'Reegar
Kal'Reegar is a quarian who serves in the Migrant Fleet Marines. __TOC__ Mass Effect 2 Haestrom Kal'Reegar is a marine of the quarian Migrant Fleet who Commander Shepard meets on the former quarian colony of Haestrom in the Far Rim. He is part of a squad of Migrant Fleet Marines assigned to protect Tali'Zorah vas Neema, who was on the planet doing research on the system's sun. After arrival on Haestrom, the quarians are attacked by geth, who proceed to slaughter most of the expedition, except for Reegar and Tali. When Shepard encounters him, he is held up on one side of a bridge, taking potshots with a ML-77 Missile Launcher at a geth platoon attempting to gain access to the observatory Tali is working in. The platoon includes a Geth Colossus, which is giving Reegar trouble. His suit is punctured and he is injured. Nonetheless, Reegar is reluctant to do anything but fight and jokingly takes offense if Shepard points out the tear in his bio-suit. The Commander can either convince him to stand down and cover their back or accept his help in taking down the Colossus. Whatever be the case, the geth platoon is taken down and Tali is rescued. After Shepard arrives at the observatory and talks to Tali (and if Reegar has survived the battle), Reegar will come in and say he's injured and has already called for a pick-up. However, Tali informs him that she will not be returning to the flotilla but will join Shepard on the Normandy instead. Before they part ways, Tali gives Kal the data she obtained about the planet's sun so he can give it to the Admiralty Board. Should Commander Shepard not insist that Kal'Reegar sit out the battle with the Geth Colossus, and then take too much time during the battle, Kal'Reegar will die. Should he survive, Shepard can ask Tali on the Normandy about Kal's condition, revealing that he recovered from his injuries having sustained just a minor infection and is no worse for the wear. Tali: Treason If Kal'Reegar survived Haestrom, Commander Shepard can encounter him again if they undertake Tali's loyalty mission and travel to the flotilla. During Tali's trial for treason, Reegar is one of the few quarians in the fleet who holds Tali in high regard and disbelieves the allegations against her. Furthermore, he can be brought on as a witness during the trial to speak on behalf of Tali's character. Commander Shepard can also ask Reegar about his opinions as to what the quarians should do about reestablishing a homeworld. Kal notes that while he believes that a war against the geth to reclaim their homeworlds would be futile, and ultimately harmful to the Migrant Fleet, he would never shy away from a fight or his military duties. If Commander Shepard chooses to rally the crowd, Kal'Reegar will come and defend Tali, agreeing with Veetor'Nara that she does not deserve to be exiled. He will say that Tali has done more for the fleet than any of the Admirals ever will and that they are disregarding everything he and Tali fought for (in less polite terms). He will then say that if Tali is exiled, then he should be as well. If the Commander talks with Reegar after the trial, Tali will thank him and say she couldn't believe he did that. He will then say she would have done the same for him, then claim he figured he had to say something after Shepard. He also comments about Tali's refusal to mention her evidence. Despite his repeated claims to be a mere point-and-shoot man, Reegar proves himself to be quite intelligent. His experience in the field has given him a decent tactical knowledge of both small-scale skirmishes and large scale wars. This shows during the battle on Haestrom, where he can give Shepard some good advice on both the Geth Colossus and the layout of the battlefield. He quickly picks up on the political machinations behind Tali's trial and seems to be highly respected, as both Admirals Raan and Gerrel asked for his opinion regarding Tali's trial and agreed with his recommendation to let Tali take back the Alarei to win popular support for her case, showing a decent grip of politics. Also, if Shepard does not reveal Tali's evidence, he will correctly guess that Tali found evidence she was unwilling to show. At the end of Tali's trial, Reegar explains that he's been assigned to escort other quarian techs around to search for more signs of dark energy buildup and figure out what's causing it. Mass Effect 3 Sometime after the fall of Thessia, if the quarians survived their war with the geth and if Kal'Reegar survived Haestrom, Shepard will receive an email update stating that Reegar and his squad sacrificed their lives on Palaven repairing and protecting a communications tower used for relaying critical mission information back to the Turian Hierarchy. Trivia *On Haestrom, the visor on Kal'Reegar's helmet is purple. When meeting him again aboard the Flotilla, however, the visor is colored black. *Kal'Reegar's comment "Just stating facts, ma'am" during Tali'Zorah's trial echoes the long-lived television series Dragnet's main character, Joe Friday. *There is a squad re-spawn glitch in the segment where the player fights the Geth Colossus. Shepard must choose the Paragon option that prevents Kal from participating in the fighting. If this has been done, speak to Kal when one or both of your squad members are down. Prevent him from participating once again. Immediately after the conversation, both your squad members and the player will re-spawn with full health and shields. This glitch can be repeated as many times as needed before the Colossus is defeated. Enemies will not re-spawn, giving the player an advantage. *The Reegar Carbine is named after Kal'Reegar's family of marines. de:Kal'Reegar es:Kal'Reegar fr:Kal'Reegar pl:Kal’Reegar ru:Кэл'Ригар uk:Кел'Рігар